Kidnapped
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Jarod finds an article in the paper.
1. Newspaper

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Kidnapped.

It was a nice sunny day as Jarod walked through the park next door to his apartment that he was renting. He was almost done with his current pretend and he was glad. He walked into the lobby, stopped turned back to the newspaper vending machine and took a paper out. He had never gotten a paper this early in the pretend, he would always get one after to see where he was going next, but something made him stop and get one. He went upstairs and walked down the hallway to his room. He opened it, shut it and locked it. Then he sat down on the chair near the kitchen table. He opened it and knew why he stopped to buy it.

7 year old stolen

Zane Maliker was taken last night. His parents had tucked him in his bed and when they awoke the next day they found the window open and the lamp next to the boys bed knocked over. When they called the police they found a footprint in the dirt next to the window. If anyone knows any information please call this number. There was also a picture of the boy.

It went on, but Jarod stopped reading. He remembered when he was four years old and he was kidnapped in the night. He was so scared and tried to cry out to his parents, but they covered his mouth and put the hood over his head. He couldn't let another boy be taken from a family that loves him. He quickly packed his things, put the paper in his duffel bag and took off.

He was finally in the town that they boy was taken from. He quickly located a hotel and got a room and changed into a suit. He pinned his FBI badge to the suit and took off. He pulled up to the house and got out making his way to the door.

"Hi. My name is Jarod Watson and I am here to help get your son back." He said as the door opened. He showed them his badge.

"Please come in."

He walked into the living room. "Please sit down. My name is Gina and this is my husband Jake Maliker."

"Please tell me about your son and why do you think he was taken."

"Zane is such a bright boy. He loved school and excelled in all the subjects. In some of them they had to advance him because they were too easy for him. Why he was stolen we don't know. Everybody that knew him loved him. He is a lovable child."

"Can I see his room?"

"Yes, right this way."

The bed was made and some toys were on the ground. A picture on the dresser was of the three of them and they were all smiling. Jarod picked it up and looked at it.

"Did he have any friends at school?"

"Yes he does. They are so heartbroken that he isn't here to play with them."

"How smart was your son?"

"He got straight A's in his work." She showed him some of his work and what he saw was work that a 6th, or 7th grader would do. He turned to the parents as he set the papers down.

"Have you ever had him tested? An I.Q. Test?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we did. Just a couple of days ago. We haven't gotten the results yet."

"Has he had a physical done lately? A blood test?"

"That happened on the same day. Why do you ask?"

"I have to do some research. I'll be back." He said as he avoided the question and took off to his room. He quickly got his laptop out and booted it up. He then searched the Centre's mainframe and looked around. There it was a young boy was brought into the Centre and was going to be tested to be a pretender. He had to get the boy out of there and now. He couldn't let the parents wonder where their child was and he couldn't let the boy grow up like he did. He packed again and took off. It looked like he had to go back to the Centre again. This time to get a child out.


	2. Centre

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Kidnapped

He stopped his car near the Centre, but not to close that anyone could see it. He was lucky it was dark, so it would be easy for him to sneak inside. He quickly lifted the lid and lowered himself into the airduct. Quickly crawling around finally getting to his destination. He had stopped only once on his way here to find out where they were keeping him. He looked down to the room and saw a figure on the bed. He kicked out with his legs letting the vent cover fall to the floor. The boy hadn't woken up yet.

"Hi. Zane. I'm Jarod and I'm going to get you out of here." He said. He lifted the blankets and backed up in horror. What seemed to be a boy was a child mannequin. The door opened right then and in came Miss Parker, Sam and other sweepers. He looked up at them in horror.

Miss Parker smiled at him as she saw as he figured what had happened.

"There was no child that was kidnapped. You planted the parents and put the story into the paper to draw me out. You knew that I wouldn't let a boy grow up inside the Centre walls like I did."

"The so called parents work for us. The boy is a nephew of theirs. When you left they called and said that you took the bait. All we had to do was to wait for you."

He turned to make a run for it, but the sweepers were faster, they slammed him into the wall and put the cuffs on him. They led him out of the room and put him in his same room he had when he was a boy. They unlocked the cuffs and shoved him inside.

"Welcome home, Jarod." She smiled "Home sweet home."

"No, you can't do this."

"I already did." She said as she walked away.

Jarod angrily paced in his cell. He couldn't believe that he fell for it.

---

Mr. Parker's Office.

Miss Parker walked into her father's office without knocking and walked up to the desk.

"It worked, Daddy. Jarod is now in his cell."

"That's my Angel. Good work. The Centre is back in business and you can leave now."

"Thank you, Daddy."

She turned and walked to her own office. She was free finally and Jarod was finally down in his cell.

-----

Mr. Parker picked up the phone and dialed Raine's number.

"It worked and you can have access to the pretender after Sydney talks to him. Make sure that this works." He said as he hung up.


	3. Sydney

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Kidnapped

Jarod woke up and looked around. No, it wasn't a dream. He wished that he could go back to sleep and be in the outside world again. He wouldn't do any Sims for them. They knew that, so why do they want him back? He heard the door open and he stood up.

Sam walked in and threw in some clothes.

"I'm not wearing that."

"You are and you will. If you don't want to do it yourself then I will call back up and believe me you don't want me to do that. Now be a good pretender and do what you're told. I'll be back soon and if you're not dressed." He walked out letting his threat linger.

Jarod looked at the clothes that were his uniform for most of his life. Black shirt and black pants. Picking them up he threw them on the bed and looked at them and then back at the door. He quickly got dressed in the colorless uniform just in time for Sam to come back.

"Good boy." He said as he stepped in with another sweeper. They cuffed him and led him out and into the sim lab. They forced him into the chair and waited outside. Sydney was already there at the table watching him.

"How do you feel, Jarod?"

"I would feel much better if I wasn't here."

"Miss Parker told me what they had done. About the paper and the parents."

"You didn't know?"

"No, they kept that from me. They probably thought that I would warn you it was a trap."

"I can't believe I fell for it."

"It's because of your goodness that you tried to save a child and his family from the same fate that befell you and your family. You were only trying to help and it isn't your fault."

"They know that I will never do a sim for them. Why do they want me back?"

"I don't know Jarod." He said as Sam and the other sweeper came in and dragged him away.


	4. Back In Business

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Kidnapped

They led Jarod to the elevator and when they didn't stop at the floor that they were supposed to stop he knew that he was in trouble.

"Where are you taking me?"

"None of your business labrat."

The doors opened and as it opened Jarod stepped back. Raines, Willie and some more sweepers were standing there waiting for them. Willie and one of the sweepers grabbed at Jarod and Jarod fought.

"No." He said as he tried to get away.

Raines nodded to one of the men who quickly stuck a hypodermic needle into Jarod's arm. He was feeling a little sleepy and tried to fight it, but he couldn't and his lids closed on their own.

"You may go now. We have him." Raines said to Sam and the other sweeper.

"Yes, Sir." They said and walked back to the elevators.

-----

Sydney couldn't believe it. The turnaround that Jarod had taken from the man who said he would never do another sim for the Centre again from the man who was doing everything that they told him to do. Little did he know that two days ago that Jarod was in Raine's lab.

Mr. Raines and Mr. Parker were looking at the footage of Jarod and Sydney working.

"I told you that it would work."

"Yes, you did. Somebody needs to tell Sydney what happened, so he won't say anything to undo what you had done."

"I'll have someone do that."

"Good." He replied as he watched Jarod work. He smiled and said. "The Centre's back in business."

The End


	5. End

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's note: I decided to finish this story. Hope nobody's disappointed with the ending.

Kidnapped

Sydney was in his office going over the simulation results that Jarod had just completed when the door opened. A new sweeper by the name of Oliver stepped inside.

"Mr. Raines wants to talk to you in his office."

Sydney nodded and stood up closing the file to look over later. The sweeper opened the door and motioned for him to go inside. Mr. Raines was at the desk writing on a piece of paper.

"Sit down, Sydney." He said as he laid the pen down and looked at him.

"What is this about Raines?"

"I am well aware that you know that Jarod was outside the Centre's walls when he was a boy. I took him to go see Mrs. Parker."

"Yes, I know that. He didn't remember ever going outside."

"When we captured him this time I took him to my lab and gave him the same drug that I gave him the last time. Mr. Parker did not think that it would work since he's been out of the Centre for so long."

"That is why he's agreeing to do the Sims."

"Yes, you must never breathe a word to him that he was once outside of the Centre, or any of the things he's done outside. If you do it may bring his memory back. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. You may go."

Sydney got up and walked out of the office. No wonder Jarod never rebelled at the Sims that he was doing like before he escaped. He never knew that they were being used for the opposite. He shook his head. He had promised Mr. Raines that he wouldn't tell Jarod anything that he had done on the outside world. No matter what he felt for his pretender, he wouldn't break his promise to Mr. Raines. He would once again have to protect him.

The End.


End file.
